<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Awakening by Aevyk</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25893682">Awakening</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aevyk/pseuds/Aevyk'>Aevyk</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Tales of Arcadia (Cartoons), Trollhunters - Daniel Kraus &amp; Guillermo del Toro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Troll Jim Lake Jr.</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:27:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,566</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25893682</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aevyk/pseuds/Aevyk</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A novelized version of the 11th episode of the third season, "Jimhunters". Includes original new scenes.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Barbara Lake &amp; Jim Lake Jr., Barbara Lake/Walter Strickler | Stricklander, Jim Lake Jr./Claire Nuñez, Toby Domzalski &amp; Jim Lake Jr. &amp; Claire Nuñez</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>88</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This story was written originally in my main language and then translated into English, so sorry about the mistakes. Hope you'll like it. :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>James Lake Jr. opened his eyes. It was still dark and he only was able to see the a cover of foggy stars. His whole body ached and his head was a twirl of memories. He closed his eyes, as trying to mitigate the pain. He saw himself reflected in the mirror of the bathroom, sadder than ever, while Merlin’s voice was making his blood run cold: “Pour the Elixir into water. Submerge yourself in said water and, presto. You will be born anew.” He remembered the bathtub, black water flowing within, and the screams of his mother, Strickler, Toby and Claire while banging on the door. He remembered the darkness, the cold that had invaded his body just as he crossed the thin water surface. And then, the pain. He had screamed, no sound breaking the silence that surrounded him. And he had fainted. </p>
<p>He opened his eyes and blinked a couple of times. He was laying in a cold and rough floor, that he recognized as the cement floor of the canal. With a great effort, he tried to move, but it was impossible. His muscles didn’t respond; they were as tired as ever, not the sweet tiredness after the trainings, or the obvious muscle laces after fighting a colorful Gumm-Gumm. He was feeling as if he had been battered, he wasn’t able to think or see clearly. </p>
<p>How did he arrive there? In one moment, he was in the bathroom, at his home, hearing his mother’s voice... his heart jumped. Barbara Lake had suffered enough, having discovered for the second time the world that was hiding in the underground. And now she would be worried about his disappearance. He had to go back home.</p>
<p>With a great effort, he managed to sit. Then, he noticed that he was wearing the Eclipse armor, or at least it looked like it, with its black obsidian shine and the fainted red lights. Using his hands as support, he stood up. And he remembered.</p>
<p>His thoughts were clearer now. With a shiver, he thought that he wasn’t himself, he won’t be himself anymore. Merlin had convinced him to bath in the potion, that Elixir whose ingredients they had been searching without knowing exactly what they were getting into; to be a troll and a hunter. He decided to concentrate his energies in walking home. He would have lots of time to worry about his new appearance.</p>
<p>However, when he started to walk as a little fawn, unaccustomed to his new height, he couldn’t stop thinking about that. He had seen lots of Trolls in all that time being the Trollhunter, but he couldn’t remember seeing a teenage Troll. He wasn’t feeling bigger or heavier, just taller. That was a good sign. Maybe the weight over his head were his new horns. He would have laughed if he could, but he kept on walking. «Having horns is not a big deal, I guess.», he thought, pondering about all the possibilities, something he hadn’t been able to do until then. His sight was still blurry, but he was feeling as the same person, maybe taller and with stronger legs. At least, he would no longer have skinny legs.</p>
<p>The headache was so strong that he couldn’t make out more details. How would his horns look like? And his fangs? He could felt them over his upper lip. He had also seen an oddly blue hand while getting up. He had troll skin now?<br/>He had to stop. His legs were aching and he had to hold himself in the bridge barrier, trying not to faint again. Luckily, there were no cars coming out Arcadia Oaks.</p>
<p>He knew it was the right thing, the only way to defeat Gunmar. But a little voice inside his head was asking questions about his new appearance and how his friends and his mother were going to react. He recognized that voice as his own.<br/>He had never been that scared. He regretted his decision, even though he was trying to calm himself and to get convinced that he “wouldn’t look so bad.”</p>
<p>He took a deep sigh. Sooner or later he would have to face his new reality. And all those months of being the Trollhunter had taught them that the moment you fear the most always arrives sooner than expected.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Barbara had been seated for a while. Just like she had done an hour before, she tried to get up and walk around in circles. She could hear Merlin snoring from the living room. He was sleeping peascefully, even thought he had been quite repremended.<br/>
She was feeling uneasy, remembering over and over again that dreadful moment when they had been able to open the door from the bathroom, just to see that her son had disappeared.</p>
<p>“He has done it. That’s good.”, had said a voice behind her. </p>
<p>Strickler was holding Barbara, almost hugging her, unconsciously trying to be the one to comfort her. Toby and Claire, both paler than the bathroom tiles, were looking at Merlin too. The wizard was quite happy with himself. </p>
<p>“Where is he?” Barbara asked, her voice trembling.</p>
<p>Merlin didn’t answer. She pushed Strickler away, feeling the anger rising through her body. </p>
<p>“Where is my son?"</p>
<p>“That doesn’t matter right now,” answered Merlin,” he’ll come back eventually. It seems that he can’t leave you alone for a long time. That’s bizarre; the preceding Trollhunters always learnt to be and work by themselves.” </p>
<p>“All right, then,” said Barbara, realizing there was nothing to do.” Let’s split up and search the city. Strickler, talk with Nomura. Does anybody have Steve’s number? Eli and he could be a great help.“</p>
<p>Claire, holding the Shadow Staff, let out a desperate sigh. </p>
<p>“Normally, I can find Jim in no time, but I’m too worried right now to make the Shadow Staff work.” </p>
<p>“That’s because he’s not Jim anymore.” explained Merlin, with the tired voice of a professor who has to repeat the lesson once again.” At least not completely.”</p>
<p>“Come on, he won’t have changed that much! We would still be able to recognize him, wouldn’t we?”, sentenced Toby, starting with a faint hope that vanished at the end of the sentence. </p>
<p>They looked at each other frightened when the wizard said calmly that he was going to sleep. </p>
<p>“Don’t move!”, shouted Barbara, shocking the others.” If something has happened to my son, you’re going to regret it!” </p>
<p>“Barbara, remember who are you talking to.” whispered Strickler, reaching her arm to stop her running after Merlin. </p>
<p>“I don’t care if he’s Merlin or Gandalf, Walter!” exclaimed Barbara.” Everything was going just fine in our lives until that guy appeared.” she sighed.” I’ll stay here, waiting. If I go out, I’d probably end up at the police station, and I don’t want to tell more stupid stories to get rid of Detective Scott.”</p>
<p>“Good thinking.” Strickler reached his mobile phone.” I’m going to call Nomura. She’s still a little tired because of the fight, but she’s the best tracker.”<br/>
He left the bathroom, leaving Barbara with Toby and Claire. None of them knew what to say to reassure the concerned mother.</p>
<p>“Even though I can’t use him as an anchor, I can do portals without problem.” said Claire.” We’ll scout through town with the... Creepslayerzs... and we won’t left corner unchecked. Maybe Strickler and Nomura can look for him in the forest.”</p>
<p>Looking at Barbara for the last time, they went downstairs with the others.<br/>
Barbara had spent some minutes back there, trying to get calm. She looked at Jim’s phone, that he had left before switching on the armor, and went downstairs to the living room, where she had stayed since then.</p>
<p>Her stomach rumbled. With a frown, she remembered that she hadn’t had dinner yet. She sighed again. She was holding a pan when the door opened.  Barbara drop the pan, which knocked another one and the whole pile ended up at the floor while she ran towards the front door. A big figure fainted in front of her and she almost didn’t have time to catch it.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Please tell me you think the wizard isn’t that cool anymore.” asked Toby with a mocking smile. He was still mad at Merlin because it was obvious that Claire was his favorite.   </p>
<p>“There’s a lot of things we don’t know yet!” she tried to defend herself, still holding the Shadow Staff. Main Street, with the feeble light coming from the streetlights, looked as it was the center of a ghost town. </p>
<p>“What else do we need to know?” continued Toby, who was proudly carrying his Warhammer over his shoulder. “He shows up, dismantle an awesomesauce Vespa to make us some armor, I’m not complaining, but it was a really cool motorbike, and ruins Jim’s life, turning him into a something-something-half-troll and then he manages to lost him! I have to admit, I really want to know what he looks like now, but being irreversible and all that... and just for defeating Gunmar! Look, if he told me that he has checked all the alternative universes and this is the only way, maybe...”</p>
<p>“Shht!”</p>
<p>“Have you seen anything?” asked Toby, lowering his voice and looking at the alley behind Stuart Electronics. </p>
<p>“No, you’re giving me a headache.” said Claire, before keep on walking. </p>
<p>She was having quite the struggle. Merlin had always looked as someone trustworthy strange but trustworthy. Some kind of sixth sense has given her good vibrations since the moment she met him in that cave. However, she had to admit that maybe Toby was right. But, even though the wizard’s decisions seemed twisted, he had always had a good reason to make them follow. And, deep inside, she wanted to trust him.<br/>Toby was going to say something when he saw the concern in his friend’s face and he realized that he was feeling exactly the same and the only thing that had made him feel better was the constant babbling since they had left the Lake’s house.</p>
<p>Steve and Eli, dressed in black, wearing their bike helmets and facepaint, were searching by themselves in the near park, where they had went after reuniting with Toby and Claire. Steve had managed to make Eli climb the same gazebo where his grandad used to play chess with his friends. Poor Eli was trembling, his eyes closed while he complained.</p>
<p>“I told you I’m afraid of heights.”</p>
<p>“Okay, but you couldn’t have helped me to go up there, Pepperchuck.” answered Steve.” Just tell me if you see something and I’ll help you to go down. But open your eyes, you dumbass.” </p>
<p>Eli thought that Jim had always been so nice to him and he forced himself to open the eyes, knowing that he’d be a coward if not. On the top of the wooden structure, he looked around. Toby and Claire were leaving the plaza in silence and he even saw Chompsky and NotEnrique arriving in the opposite street. He shook his head.  </p>
<p>“Put me down.” he moaned.</p>
<p>Steve was going to help him when Eli tripped and fell just in top of him, rear first.</p>
<p>“Get off me!” shouted Steve, pushing him away in disgust. He could hear the laughs of the gnome and the Changeling in diapers and he realized that they would never see them as part of the team.” Maybe I should leave this and join the Alien Bunch.”, said to himself.</p>
<p>“What have you said, Steve?” asked Eli, quite interested.</p>
<p>“Maybe sometime I’ll kick that alien’s butt.” improvised Steve.” Come on, let’s show them we’re just as good as them, if not better.” </p>
<p>A few blocks away, Toby finally managed to say what he was thinking. </p>
<p>“I don’t like this at all.” Claire looked at him.” I don’t know what we’re going to find, but if I know Jim, and trust me I know him, he’ll be even more scared that all of us together.” </p>
<p>“Where do you think he’s gone, Toby?” asked Claire, in a softer voice.</p>
<p>“We only have the outskirts left.” sentenced Toby.” The forest and the canal.” </p>
<p>“Crawling with Gumm”Gumms.” added Claire.” That’s why Strickler and Nomura are the ones searching there.” </p>
<p>Toby frowned. </p>
<p>“I think Merlin is the kind of wizard that would transform him and send him to Trollmarket to fight Gunmar and Angor Rot the same night.”, he said, in a serious tone. </p>
<p>“Or maybe he’s in the forest.” said Claire, acting like she hadn’t heard that.” I don’t know how, but I feel like...”</p>
<p>She stopped. Her phone was ringing. Toby checked his and he saw a lost call. He hadn’t notice the vibrations because he had put two Nougat Nummys inside that pocket too. With her hands shaking, Claire answered. </p>
<p>“Barbara...” she said. Then, she looked at Toby.” All right, we’ll be there in a minute.” </p>
<p>In any other time, Toby would have started to ask: “How is he?, what does he look like?, can’t he talk to the phone?”, but his mouth was dry and his stomach clenched while they crossed one of Claire’s portals, appearing when the search had begun. The light from the living room was lit and they could see Barbara’s shadow, like she was leaning on something... or someone. </p>
<p>Claire froze in place.</p>
<p>“I think I can’t do this.” said, with a whisper. </p>
<p>“Well, I’m not going to do this alone.” answered Toby. They looked at each other.” Team Trollhunters, remember? Jim is right there and he’s going to need our help. We must be strong for him.” </p>
<p>“You’re right.” Claire sighed.” Let’s go.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Strickler noticed at the moment that Barbara was shocked. While he drove back to the street, he left Nomura a voice message. </p>
<p>“Nomura,” he said.” He’s now at home. The searching party is cancelled.”</p>
<p>When he stopped the car in front of the garage, he knew that he was scared. He didn’t like that emotion, he even had learnt how to conceal it. But Barbara was the only person in the world that had made he feel not only that emotion, but even others.</p>
<p>Walking towards the door, he had to remember about his troubled relationship with Young Atlas, how much he had learnt from him and how much he respected him. He couldn’t imagine what were Merlin’s plans or the real reason to make Jim lose part of the humanity that both Blinky and him had insisted that it was his real strenght. He felt sorry because someone that young was going to miss a lot of his life. But maybe it wasn’t that bad and Jim would still be able to enjoy a normal life with his friends. Sadly, Strickler knew he was wrong when he crossed the door.</p>
<p>Barbara was completely pale, sitting on the armchair, glaring at an armored figure laying sideways on the couch, so its face was hidden. Strickler was able to look at it for a moment when Barbara talked and he looked at her instead. </p>
<p>“That shoddy sorcerer is gonna hear me.”  </p>
<p>Without waiting and answer, she got up and hugged Strickler. He could felt her heart beating fast in panic and that she was trying not to cry, being them tears of rage or sadness. He used those seconds to have a closer look. </p>
<p>Jim was taller and stronger, but his body shape was more like a Changeling, more slender. In fact, he even looked older. Strickler wasn’t able to see his face, but it still looked quite the same, except for the longer hair, the horns and the tusks. </p>
<p>Toby and Claire arrived at that exact moment, opening the door slowly, like if they were at the hospital room of a patient in a really bad state. They looked at Strickler, who was hugging Barbara, and follow his eyes until they saw Jim. Claire gasped and Toby froze. She got closer to the couch and crossed her hands.<br/>
“He hasn’t changed that much.” said Strickler, using a voice tone that tried to be convincing. But Claire noticed the differences, even just in the profile, with his features distorted. She struggled to recognize him, even thought he still looked like himself and that made her feel better.  </p>
<p>Toby got closer too. He didn’t know how to react. Knowing that everything was going to depend on him, he tried to relax. </p>
<p>“Eh, could be worse.” he said. Barbara left Strickler and looked at Toby with teary eyes.” Yep, he’s blue and he has horns and fangs, but I think he’s still the same.”</p>
<p>He looked at Claire, who was looking at Jim, as she had an internal discussion. </p>
<p>“Yes...” she managed to answer.” I have to say I was expecting something worse. But he looks... older.”</p>
<p>No one heard her last sentence, because Barbara has flinched when hearing some armored footsteps. Merlin went out the garage, stretching and unconcerned, going directly to the fridge. The pans were still on the floor and Barbara snatched the broom, that she had brought there in an useless attempt to calm herself cleaning, and she called the wizard. </p>
<p>“You!”</p>
<p>Merlin, as calm as ever, turned to her. Barbara was ready to hit him with the broom when she noticed a resistance and saw that Strickler, with his incredible Changeling speed, was holding the other side of the broom. But she was too angry to let that stop her. </p>
<p>“Tell me exactly what you gave my son, or heaven help me, I will...!”</p>
<p>“ A concoction you won’t find in your medical books, I promise you.”answered Merlin, dodging the broom attack, because Strickler had to let it go in fear of having his fingers broken. </p>
<p>“”Promise”? ”Promise”?” repeated Barbara, threatening him with the broom.” You promised to help Jim.” she scolded him.</p>
<p>None of them noticed a couple of things. First, Blinky and Aaaaarrrgghh! had just come back from the Quagawumps’ place, knowing something was off. Aaaaarrrgghh!’s acute sense of smell indicated that there was a Troll inside the house, an unkown Troll. Second, Jim had started moving. </p>
<p>“ What has happened?” asked Blinky, getting worried. He would have never imagined that one day he’ll find Barbara trying to hit Merlin.</p>
<p>“Ask the wizard.” answered Barbara, still looking at him. </p>
<p>“Umm...” said Claire’s voice from the living room. Toby and her hadn’t switched their places.” Guys? He’s waking up..."</p>
<p>She let Blinky come closer. He had already decided that was the weirdest day ever, even weirder than when he travelled throught time and turned out to be the famous Gronka Morka.</p>
<p>“Great grumbly Gruesome...”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jim opened his eyes. He was feeling quite better, well rested, and his muscles weren’t hurting that much, but the headache continued. He sat, grounting, and heard his mother’s voice. </p>
<p>“Honey, do you feel... okay?”</p>
<p>“He’s fine.” answered Merlin, again with a weary voice, sitting comfortably in one of the chairs of the dining room. </p>
<p>“We’re not asking you.” said Blinky, who was thinking that maybe the wizard was not the kind of person he thought he was. He had never believed the few Arthurian Legends that made him the villain, but he was the first to admit that there’s always something true in a legend. He knew they had been collecting some intriguing ingredients, but the last thing on his mind was that what the wizard wanted was to transform the first human Trollhunter in a crossbreed. </p>
<p>“I-I’m fine.” Jim managed to answer. He could see clearly at last, when he saw a big blue hand with just four fingers.” Ah!” he yelped, standing on the couch in alarm.” What’s wrong with my hand?”</p>
<p>“Nothing’s wrong with your hand.” answered Claire, trying to sound as casual as possible. It’s just... a little... meatier.”</p>
<p>“In a good way.” added Toby, quickly. He was really nervous because his best friend was literally terrified, and he chuckled. “It’s like you level up.”</p>
<p>Aaaaarrrgghh!, with no repair, had gotten close to sniff Jim, spoiling all of their friends attempts of reassuring him. The big Troll shook his head, really sad. </p>
<p>“No like.” he said.” No like Troll Jim.”</p>
<p>“My elixir transformed our Trollhunter into something not quite human, not quite Troll.” Merlin explained. Strickler noticed that the wizard believed in learning on the job, instead of just having to correct once and once again. </p>
<p>“Like a Changeling?” asked Toby, with a dash of hope in his voice.</p>
<p>Aaaaarrrgghh! was hiding in the dining room, really confused. Jim got off the couch at last, after feeling Claire’s soft hand inviting him to do so. She had a neutral expression, with a smirk, but he knew that everything had changed. </p>
<p>“No.” Strickler got closer to look at Jim. His face looked more different in the front, in a mix of both creatures. Both the eyes and the nose were more human, and the tusks were proportionated. Strickler tried not to look more interested than worried. His scholar side was extremely fascinated. “Changelings switch from fully troll to fully human. Jim is... neither.”</p>
<p>Jim got fed up of people looking at him with apprehension, he snarled and decided that it was about time to see what did he look like. He jumped to the kitchen, with the most feline-like leap in his life, and picked up the toaster, which was lying on the floor. Toby and Claire looked at each other and followed him. With trembling hands, Jim lifted the toaster until he was able to see a blue chin and a pair of big tusks. He hold it a little further, scared, and wasn’t able to recognize the image that the silver metal was reflecting. In a blast, he remembered his own last reflection at the mirror in the bathroom. The only thing that has stayed the same was his sadness. </p>
<p> “Agh...” he said, putting the toaster down. In that moment, he didn’t even care that his eyes and his hair were still of the same color and that his nose looked human. He could only see the tusks, the gigantic horns and his hair, coarser and sticking over the blue and rough skin. He looked like a shadow of his former self, but familiar at the same time. Then he realized. The monster that was looking at him with his same eyes was the same one he had fighted in the Void. He had become his biggest fear.   </p>
<p>“This isn’t so bad.” he heard Toby said. Jim forgot about the monster of the Void.” You know, after a little haircut, we’ll find you some sunglasses, maybe a good dentist, huh? I know one, you’ll be back to normal.”</p>
<p>Jim really appreciated that Toby was trying to make him feel better, but he couldn’t stop looking at his reflection.<br/>He was regretting taking that decission again, at least without agreeing with Merlin how he was going to look like. Maybe he could have looked more human, maybe he could still look like himself, knowing what he was...</p>
<p>“I’m hideous.” he complained.</p>
<p>“You’re really not.” said Claire.</p>
<p>Jim put the toaster down again. Toby and Claire were getting more cheerful, even though they knew it’ll take them a long time to adapt and, just like Jim, they couldn’t stop thinking of each one of the changes. Toby was a little sad because he had always been self-concious that Jim had his first grown spurt before him, and know he had beaten him at all. Claire had confused feelings and thoughts, but she knew she had to be strong. She couldn’t let Jim know about her doubts. «I bet he’ll look as himself when he puts on some normal clothes.», she thought. «Blue, with horns and fangs, as Toby said... but himself. We can’t let him know that we’re as scared and worried as he.»</p>
<p>The only one who wasn’t scared or worried was Aaaaarrrgghh! He had been thinking from his corner of the dining room. </p>
<p>“Jim is Troll... like Aaaaarrrgghh! Jim Troll!”</p>
<p>Suddenly, he loved the idea. He loved it so much that he started laughing happily and running all over the living room. Barbara throw her hands to her head, while Blinky just watched him.</p>
<p>“Forgive Aaaaarrrgghh!” he said.” He’s emotional. And I’m at loss.” he turned to Merlin, with a criminatory voice.” Why would you do this to him?”<br/>“To prepare him for the final battle.” answered Merlin calmly.” He is now capable of feats we never thought possible.”</p>
<p>“Like what?” asked Jim, who was still looking at his reflection. What if the Elixir had given him extraordinary skills, like one of the heroes of Toby’s comic magazines? He stopped worrying about his appearance and become really interested in what he was able to do now. And, for some hours, that was the only thing in his mind.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Barbara had stayed in the living room. She started to feel hungry and weary and she wasn’t angry anymore, but sad. <br/>Strickler was there too. None of them had wanted to follow Merlin and the Trollhunters to the backyard. They could hear Aaaaarrrgghh! and Jim’s laughs, something getting broken and Blinky urging them to continue the tests.</p>
<p>“Playtime is over. We’re burning night. Let’s see what else our new Trollhunter can do.”</p>
<p>Barbara had to look through the door how the group was leaving, Aaaaarrrgghh! and Jim at the rear, hitting each other while laughing. She felt better, even though she wasn’t sure those Trolls were a good company for his son. She knew that Toby and Claire were the best friends that Jim could be able to find, but she still wasn’t sure about Blinky, couldn’t understand Aaaaarrrgghh! and felt like she shouldn’t trust Merlin. The wizard had appeared in their lifes only to destroy them. She went back to the living room, without seeing that the wizard didn’t follow the rest of the group to the forest.  </p>
<p>“He seems to be handling this well, right?” she asked Strickler, who had decided to clean Aaaaarrrgghh!’s mess.</p>
<p>“Sure.” answered Strickler, not convinced. Barbara noticed that he was sad too. </p>
<p>“What’s wrong?”</p>
<p>“It took me years to handle the diverse emotions of either troll or human, but I’ve never had to deal with both at once..” explained Strickler.</p>
<p>Barbara understood. If Jim had been transformed into a Changeling, as Strickler, he would have been able to live a normal life. However, it was like the Trollhunter part was all his life now. She didn’t know much about Trolls, so she couldn’t understand what kind of changes his son would have to face. In that moment, she was feeling lost and useless. </p>
<p>“Walter, will I ever get my son back?” she asked, her eyes tearing up. If Jim was going to be the Trollhunter full-time, she would be the first person to be left behind, just like what happened a few months ago. </p>
<p>Strickler couldn’t manage to answer. But he had spent enough time working with the Trollhunters to know that some impossible things weren’t as impossible as everyone had thought. And he decided that he’ll do his very best; he’ll investigate and support whoever that would need it, and who knew, maybe he’ll be able to find away to make Jim suffer less. </p>
<p>“But I’ve been wrong before. What do I know about being human?” </p>
<p>It was dawn and they both were exhausted.</p>
<p>“You should try to get some rest, Barbara. It’ll be Friday in a few hours.”</p>
<p>She nodded.</p>
<p>“I’m going to leave a message for the hospital. I can’t go to work like this.” </p>
<p>Strickler picked up the last book, which was a photo album, and was going to put it in its place before leaving. </p>
<p>“Wait.” Barbara reached for it.</p>
<p>“Are you sure?”</p>
<p>She doubted, then sighed and lowered the hand. Strickler took both her hands with his. </p>
<p>“Call me if you need anything.” </p>
<p>It was a warm nearly summer night. Strickler got into the car and drove in silence until he arrived to his house in a flat of the suburbs, thinking that all the solutions that he could think of to help Jim were the same ones he had thought for him in case the real Walter Strickler went back from the Darklands. <br/>When he arrived to the building, of only two floors, he saw Nomura waiting at the doorway, her rounded face glowing in her phone’s light. Strickler parked and she looked at him, getting closer. He noticed that she was keeping her right arm close to her body, almost stiff.</p>
<p>“How is he?” Nomura asked. Strickler shook his head.</p>
<p>“By now, he’s only thinking on his new habilities.” he explained.” But being stronger and faster won’t be enough compared to the disadvantages.”</p>
<p>“Stronger and faster?” repeated Nomura.” That could be enough to slay Gunmar. But you’re right, he’ll start overthinking soon. Are you thinking about something?” she insisted, as Strickler kept a straight face. </p>
<p>“It’s closer to us, Nomura”, he said.” Do we know any similar case? Something in the History of Changelings that could help us?”</p>
<p>“I can only remember when Blinkous Galadrigal transformed into a human for a couple of days.”, she said. “I know what you are thinking.”, she added.” And I too want to help your... Young Atlas. But right now, it’s more important to end Gunmar and Angor Rot and get the Trollmarket back.”</p>
<p>Strickler nodded. He really wanted to sneak into his old office and take some old parchments that he hadn’t been able to take. He couldn’t wait to read them. Then, he remembered something. He could expend his time getting ready to fight and delegate into another person, or a couple of them, to retrieve some information.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Claire was glad that Blinky had designated her for the test. She cleared her mind and imagined that it was just one of their trainings. She only had to act like the person she had in front of her wasn’t that tall or had horns. But Jim’s determined expression was still the same and that was really helpful.  </p>
<p>“Land a strike on your beloved Trollhunter.” said Blinky.</p>
<p>“No problem.” answered her, getting her Shadow Staff ready. She created a portal to appear just behind Jim and attack him, something that she had been able to do succesfuly several times. Jim, as usual, waited, but this time he noticed a little swift of air. At the last second, he step aside and the Shadow Staff hitted the floor. Claire kept trying to hit him, but Jim dodged every one of her attacks with great ease. It was time for the cage rattling, just as they used to do at the trainings when one of them had become better at something and was giving the other one a hard time. </p>
<p>“Too slow.” said Jim, who really was having fun. He jumped easily to a tree nearby. “Am I moving too fast for you?”</p>
<p>Claire smiled. </p>
<p>“Playing hard to get, huh?”</p>
<p>It had always been easy to get closer in a chase with the Shadow Staff, but Jim was jumping between the trees faster and faster. That was another kind of training and they were having the time of their lifes. But Claire’s defenses were broken when Jim caught her unprepared and kissed her in the cheek before jumping to the next tree.</p>
<p>“No kisses!” she complained.” We’re fighting.”</p>
<p>She saw that he was going too far, dissappearing in the forest.</p>
<p>“Jim? I can still find you!”</p>
<p>She was sure that she would be able to use him as an emotional anchor, but she tried again ang again, only getting little black clouds. Jim was nowhere to be seen. Claire grunted because the Shadow Staff was completely useless without a reason. She had stopped acting. She didn’t have to act like that was the Jim she knew, he still was. And her feelings hadn’t change. </p>
<p>She came back with the others, hoping that Jim would have done the same thing. </p>
<p>“He didn’t come back?” she asked.</p>
<p>The others looked at her, worried, while the portal closed. </p>
<p>“I thought he was with you!” said Toby.</p>
<p>“He was so fast, I lost track of him.” lamented Claire.” I can’t find him with the Staff. It’s like it doesn’t recognize him anymore.”</p>
<p>They felt the same as the beginning of that fateful night. Claire knew it was her fault. If only she had been faster, is only she hadn’t been carried away for that little kiss...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jim had arrived to the river that crossed the forest. Smiling, he was ready to dodge Claire again. But that moment never came.<br/>
</p><p>“Claire?” he asked, getting up. He started crossing the river, jumping over the rocks and calling her, when he stopped and leant to the water. </p><p>For a while, he had completely forget that he wasn’t the same. Sad, he touched his nose, wider and rougher, and the big curved horns. He was feeling so lonely, like he didn’t belong to any of the worlds he had promised to protect. He thought about Claire, about how they won’t be able to be together if he wasn’t human anymore. «No.», he thought. «I’m still human. Part human.» he looked at his hands, one of them with no gauntlet and just four fingers. «I’m more human than Troll. I’m sure.»<br/>
Suddenly, he felt the floor trembling under his feet. The rock where he was sitting was actually a River Troll, who made him fall in the riverbend. The Troll sniffed him, less insistent than Aaaaarrrgghh!, and touched the Amulet, which was still shining red, with a stubby finger.</p>
<p>“Troll.” he said.</p>
<p>Surprised, Jim stood up. If he was a mix, why wasn’t he recognized as a human? He knew he didn’t have many Troll features. </p>
<p>“Troll? Not troll.” he answered, feeling the anguish grow inside him. “Human.” </p>
<p>More River Trolls had awaken and were looking at him, interested. The first one insisted. </p>
<p>“Not human.”</p>
<p>Jim walked away. He just wanted to go back to his friends and his mother, to the world that had been his place until then. Behind him, the first sun rays appeared in the forest. Without noticing, he crossed the lighted spot, feeling a horrible pain, like being scorched while cooking, but in his whole body. Groaning, he moved aside the light, noticing something. He was faster. He was capable of many things. But, until that moment, he had been sure that he still could have a normal life. However, those burns showed him the truth: no matter how hard he tried to convince himself on the oppossite, he wasn’t human anymore.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Steve had always liked the last day of class. Eli, not much. They both arrived early to the high school, after sleeping two or three hours and having received Strickler’s message. Luckily, the parchments he wanted were hidden in plain sight. Eli already had some papers to switch them for the parchments so Señor Uhl wouldn’t notice anything. </p>
<p>“We must be fast.” said Steve.” When Señor Uhl goes to the teacher’s room for his coffee, you sneak in and switch the papers.” </p>
<p>“Why it has to be me?”, complained Eli, putting his glasses on place. </p>
<p>“Because you’re a little runt who can hide easier.” Steve snapped out.” And I don’t want to get on detention, and less on the last day. If you get caught, just make up an excuse. I’ll check the halls.”</p>
<p>“Fine. But you owe me one.”</p>
<p>Señor Uhl went out his office and closed the door. He was pretty excited, because the next day, Susannah was arriving to town. The Creepslayers looked at him, smiling, and then looked at each other.</p>
<p>“The teachers need some holidays too.” said Eli, like trying to explain their principal’s behaviour. </p>
<p>“Shut up and go!” complained Steve.</p>
<p>Making sure there was no one in the halls, Steve and Eli got closer to the office with their best ninja moves. Eli entered and picked up all the parchments he found, leaving the new ones, less yellow, in their place. Steve, watchful, noticed the last person he thought he was going to find that early crossing the halls. It had been only two days since he had discovered that Aja and Krel, the new students, were actually aliens from a planet called Akiridion-5, the royals, in fact, and they had to hide in Earth after a coup of General Morando had killed their parents. Between that new information and all that Jim, Toby and Claire had told him about Trolls, he had such a mess inside his head that he was trying not to talk much so he couldn’t spill anything about the two secret worlds. <br/>Aja saw him and walked towards him resolutely. </p>
<p>“How’s it going, Pepperman?” asked Steve, with the side of his mouth. </p>
<p>“Only...one...left!” he heard Eli said, with one foot in the principal’s chair and the other one in the bookshelf, trying to reach the last piece of parchment. </p>
<p>Steve smiled nervously to Aja, seeing that Krel, not that far away of them, looked annoyed. </p>
<p>“Hi, Steve!” greeted Aja.” What are you doing in front of that door?</p>
<p>“He, he...” Steve was blushing.” I’m waiting for Eli.”</p>
<p>Then, he saw that Señor Uhl was getting close to them, walking in a jumpy kind of way.</p>
<p>“Done.” said Eli, coming out the door and placing himself near Steve. Without looking, Steve shoved him, making Eli crash into Krel and sending some parchments flying away. </p>
<p>“Get off me, you larvox!” yelled Krel.</p>
<p>“What’s going on?” asked Señor Uhl, frowning.” Do you have to fight even on the last day?”</p>
<p>“Sorry...” said Eli, pitifully, while picking up the papers.” I tripped.”</p>
<p>Steve facepalmed, lowering his hand when Aja talked to him again.</p>
<p>“Is there something typical for the last day of class?” she asked.” We can make another bon-bonfire or a date, if you want.”</p>
<p>Steve sighed with relief, while Eli was recovering all the parchments to carry them to his locket.</p>
<p>“We’re going to eat out.”, he said.</p>
<p>“Oh, a special last day meal?”</p>
<p>“No, the usual. It’s for saying goodbye before the holidays.”</p>
<p>“Holi-days.”, repeated Aja. “Why are those “days” so “holy”? Or it’s like when you say “Holy!” something?”</p>
<p>Steve laughed again. And then he decided he’ll answer the last message he had received with an excuse, because that day was about to get even more interesting.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Toby had only missed the last day of class once, when he got sick of the stomach just when holidays started. He remembered how Jim had visited him, bringing one of his first soups, and the memory made he feel unwell. He wasn’t hungry. He had just received Steve’s message while cicling through the center of the town, ignoring the delicious smell of burritos from the food-truck. The same team, except Chompsky, NotEnrique and the Creepslayerz, where combing the streets of Arcadia again, looking for Jim. There weren’t many safe places for a Troll with the sun up. Claire was checking the alleys while he looked everywhere else. </p>
<p>“Jimbo! Where are you?” he called, crossing the street. It would be dinner time soon, but he wasn’t even tired. The only thing in his mind was finding his best friend, no matter how time he’ll need. He was going so quick that he nearly hitted Claire, who had created a portal over the bridge. </p>
<p>“Toby, watch out!”</p>
<p>He braked.</p>
<p>“Sorry. Any sign of Jim?”</p>
<p>“Nothing.” answered her. Checking the forest or the canal would be extremely dangerous, but she had dared to go to some parts of the forest, trying not to make noise.</p>
<p>“This is nuts.” knowing that he was going to have dinner later than usual again, Toby took a chocolate bar from his pocket.” How can he just disappear out of no... hey, is that Merlin?”</p>
<p>None of them had seen the wizard since the last night. Claire noticed that Jim wasn’t in the canal. Merlin was inspecting the exit of one of the pipelines, closed with bars.</p>
<p>“What’s “Captain Crazy-Armor” doing now?” asked Toby. Behind him, Claire grunted and created a portal to appear next to the wizard. He didn’t look at her while she stopped him with the Shadow Staff. </p>
<p>“You!” shouted Claire.” It’s all your fault. Jim’s vanished, now my Shadow Staff can’t find him.” Merlin was looking at the floor, lost in his thoughts.” Are you even listening to me?”</p>
<p>“You can’t find Jim because there’s no Jim. At least, not the one you knew.” </p>
<p>He put the Staff aside to continue looking at the floor and Claire started thinking. Of course he was still the Jim she knew! She had totally forgotten about his new appearance; she was looking for her boyfriend, her friend. He could be different on the outside, but she was sure that, inside, he was still Jim. </p>
<p>“Listen up, puzzlemaster!” yelled Toby, going down the canal at full speed with this bicycle. “I don’t know what you did to him, but when this is all over, you’re turning him back.”</p>
<p>Merlin took the Nougat Nummy off his hands, without changing his expression. </p>
<p>“”Back”? “ he repeated, biting the chocolate bar.” There is no “back”. It’s permanent.”</p>
<p>“You can’t just turn my boyfriend into a troll!” exclaimed Claire, scared. A little part of her had been convinced that was a temporary situation and Jim would slay Gunmar and the spell or whatever... would get broken. </p>
<p>“”Boyfriend”?” Toby had forgotten about the situation and lowered the nibbled chocolate bar. “Time for a status update, huh? Good for you.”</p>
<p>Claire didn’t answer. She was confused again. </p>
<p>“He’s half-troll, half-boyfriend.” finished Merlin.</p>
<p>They both understand. But Jim was still half Jim, at least. Half human. What had happened to that other half? His Troll half had taken his body or his mind too? It didn’t help that the wizard, who they had started to think was a bit crazy, got on his fours and licked the floor of the canal. </p>
<p>“Gross!” said Toby.” What’s you deal, dude? You trolled Jim, you lick cement. Are there any other secrets you’re keeping from us?”</p>
<p>“Oh, plenty.”</p>
<p>“Tell us.” said Claire, serious, knowing that he wasn’t telling all the truth, that they would be able to bring Jim back. Until that moment, she hadn’t thought much about that, she had only been worried about Jim and being at his side when he woke up. Now, she only wanted eveything to end and come back to normal or, at least, as normal as it could be for the Trollhunters.</p>
<p>“But then they wouldn’t be secrets.” answered Merlin. </p>
<p>A little earthquake interrupted them. Toby and Claire hugged each other, fearing that the floor would crack under their feet. Everything stopped quite fast. </p>
<p>“Are those quakes coming from Trollmarket?” asked Claire.</p>
<p>Merlin wasn’t as calm anymore. When he talked, there was hate in every word. </p>
<p>“Worse. Morgana.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jim had taken shelter in a little cave of the forest, hiding from the sunlight. He knew that cave really well, under those bushes, because Toby and he had played there lots of times while they were children. Back then, it looked gigantic to them, because they were only able to touch the roof with their fingertips. When Jim went in, he had to crook. Then, he closed his eyes, covered in tears, that slipped off his new skin. He rememebered all he had done as the Trollhunter, the good and the bad things that had happened to him. Almost without wanting it, he remembered that other reality thar Merlin had showed him in his darkest hours. He couldn’t go back. All that was in the past.</p>
<p>Hugging his knees, he thought about all the things that he won’t be able to do. He was noticing and hearing new smells and sounds from the forest, but he didn’t care. He wanted to be alone, because that was his destiny.</p>
<p>He frowned. “Destiny”. He hadn’t forgotten Blinky’s talk to convince him to accept the mantle of being the new Trollhunter, the same talk he had proclaimed from the small stage of his high school.</p>
<p>“Destiny...” he said for himself.” Destiny... is a gift.” Nothing in his current situation was like a gift.</p>
<p>His guts roared. He was hungry, but he didn’t know what he wanted to eat. After a while, he fell asleep and had several nightmares. He woke up at night, according to the faint white light that was coming through the bushes. Hungrier than ever, he risked to go out the cave. The forest was empty. Feeling that he had just awaken from a dream, he remembered that it was Friday and his mother would be back home from work pretty soon. Then, he understood that she was the only one who could accept him. Because she had already accepted Strickler, who was even more Trollish than him. That sounded like a good idea. He’ll be hidden at home day after day, being the Trollhunter and, who knew?, maybe even studying something on his own.</p>
<p>He walked back home resolutely, where he started cooking his best recipe. Looking at the clock, he knew that his mother would be home soon. He had just finished cooking when the front door opened and Barbara came in, talking to her phone. </p>
<p>“Maybe he left a note or a...” she was saying, but she stopped talking when she heard the sounds of the pans. </p>
<p>It seemed like a normal night, although the figure that was cooking was wearing armor. Barbara felt lost for a moment. </p>
<p>“Oh, hey, mum.” greeted Jim, happier than ever.” I hope you brought your appetite.”</p>
<p>“Jim?” asked Barbara, the memory of his son’s image overlapping the smily Troll that was welcoming her. “Okay, Walt, I found him. Just please tell the others.”</p>
<p>Hanging the phone, she went to the kitchen. Although she was angry to find his son that calm, she knew that she couldn’t scold him, but talk to him. They had already had a whole sleepless night worrying about him and a full day looking for him. She could understood that he wanted to be alone, but that didn’t mean he could dissappear from the face of the Earth.</p>
<p>“You know, we have been looking all over for you.” </p>
<p>“Oh, sorry.” apologized Jim.” Lost track of time. I thought I’d come home and make us a nice dinner.”</p>
<p>“Dinner can wait, okay?” she said, maybe too sharply.” You can’t run off like that. You had us all worried sick. We should talk about this.” </p>
<p>“Can it wait?” asked Jim, sitting to the table. He didn’t want to think about the others. He didn’t want to think about Toby or Claire or Blinky or Aaaaarrrgghh!. None of them could understand it. But it looked like his mother couldn’t either. “I’m starving.”</p>
<p>He took a piece of meat, that tasted horribly. «No...», he thought, as if he could talk to Merlin mentally. «Don’t do this to me. I can’t be under sunlight, and now I can’t eat real food?»</p>
<p>“Just needs more salt.” he excused, generously sprinkling salt.</p>
<p>“It’s delicious, honey.” Barbara was feeling like dining with a stranger, like if all that was a dream of one of their dinners and Jim wasn’t Jim. Her stomach was closed, but she was trying to eat, to show his son that nothing had changed. “There’s nothing wrong with it.” </p>
<p>“You wanted to talk?” Jim tried to divert the conversation, while the second bite tasted even worse than the first one.  </p>
<p>“Yeah, well, you’ve been through a lot. More than any other kid should go through. And you’re my kid.”</p>
<p>Jim wasn’t listening. A new smell had reclaimed all his attention. The metal of the fork suddenly looked quite delicious, even more than the piece of meat on his plate. Sniffing it, he dared to take a bite. That was so good. When he realized that he had eaten half fork, he covered it with his hand, hoping that his mother hadn’t seen it. </p>
<p>“I just want to make sure you are processing all of this.” Barbara felt like it was easier to talk after having started. Jim swallowed, feeling nervous.  <br/>“I seem to have dropped my fork.” he said.” I’ll go get another.”</p>
<p>Barbara thought that maybe Jim didn’t want to talk about that, but she didn’t care. She needed to talk, that was the only thing she wanted at that moment: to have a quiet talk with her son. </p>
<p>“Walter said it was confusing to be human and troll, but he still has the ability to choose one or the other, and I’m just worried about how you’re adjusting.” she continued, while Jim sniffed through the kitchen, looking for the source of the new and delicious smells. Another fork wasn’t enough, and now he was tempted to eat the wooden spoons. </p>
<p>His stomach rumbled. He eat the first spoon in just two bites. He was so hungry that he started totaling the kitchen, in search of food.<br/>“Honey, is everything okay in there?” asked Barbara, after hearing the tinkering of the cutlery. </p>
<p>“It is totally fine.” answered Jim, his mouth full.</p>
<p>Alarmed, Barbara went to the kitchen, where she found her son sitting on the floor, enjoying himself while he teared up the blender, her last birthday present, and ate the pieces without problem.</p>
<p>“Jim!” she yelled, more scared than angry. “Are you eating the blender?”</p>
<p>Suddenly, Jim remembered what he was doing there. </p>
<p>“Uh... not all of it.” he said, getting up. </p>
<p>He had eaten half blender. The same blender that have mixed the Elixir that had ruined his life. The Elixir that had made him unable to go out in daylight or eat his favorite foods. Riding a bike or his Vespa and cooking weren’t just a hobbie, but part of his life. And now he wasn’t able to do any of them. He was becoming less and less like himself, because he couldn’t be like that anymore.</p>
<p>“I just wanted a normal dinner!” he shouted, punching the countertop. He could hear her mother calling for him, but he ignored her. “Mom, please! I need... some time to think.”</p>
<p>He went upstairs to his bedroom as fast as he could. </p>
<p>“Honey. Jim. Wait!”</p>
<p>Barbara took her phone. She stayed downstairs, without knowing what to do. Jim went into his room and closed the door. His lamp was still on and he felt completely out of place. All around him, his room was the same. The posters, the books... he thought he might fit in one of the t-shirts that were too big for him, the ones he kept at the back of his wardrobe with some hope. That was it. If he switch off the Eclipse armor, he could lay on bed and sleep for a while. Maybe all that was just a horrible nightmare. </p>
<p>He stopped looking at his window reflection and put his hand on the Amulet. Usually, a little gesture had been enough to switch off the armor. But, for some reason, the Amulet didn’t want to leave his chest. He banged it, he even took a pencil and break it trying to release it. He roared, desperate, beating the walls and making stuff fall to the ground while trying to tear the Amulet off. It wasn’t going to be that way. Since he had transformed, he had been more Troll than human. He was starting to doubt there was anything human inside of him. The Amulet insisted in him being the Trollhunter, when it had always switched off without problems, letting him live a normal life. Now, he was being forced to be the Trollhunter. Everything that made him human, everything from his other life, the real one, enjoyable even with the night threats, had been taken from him. </p>
<p>Hearing the commotion, Barbara had called Strickler, who answered at the spot. He was in his car, heading home, after another fruitless search.</p>
<p>“Walt? It’s just like you said. I don’t recognize my son. Just-just please come quickly.”</p>
<p>The noise stopped. Scared, Barbara went upstairs running. </p>
<p>“Jim, are you okay?”</p>
<p>The window was completely open. In the floor, she found the school yearbook, which a nonchalant Jim had left in the first place he found a few days before. Strickler left his car in front of the house and found Barbara at Jim’s bedroom. She looked like she was going to cry. </p>
<p>“Barbara!”</p>
<p>She closed the yearbook firmly. Of course, it had been opened just in the page where Jim’s class were and her son, who had never liked to have the photo for the yearbook taken, was trying to smile. Barbara took the phone again. </p>
<p>“Toby? It’s Barbara. There’s somewhere I need you to look.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>During his long life, Blinkous Galadrigal hadn’t seen many things that had impressed him than in the last months. Not only he had trained the first human Trollhunter, he had seen him enter and go out the Darklands unscratched, being the first one to recover a stolen baby, he had seen him fight powerful villains, find the Triumbric Stones and find Merlin, the greatest wizard of all time.</p>
<p>He had checked the book of Ga’Huel once and once again and he was looking through the volumes of "A Brief Recapitulation of Troll Lore", which he had been able to recover and hid in the storehouse where the rest of Trollmarket was hidden too. Aaaaarrrgghh! didn’t know why Blinky was so sad and concerned. He thought that it was the best thing ever that Jim was just like them. With a resigned sigh, Blinky, threw away the last volume he had been reading.</p>
<p>“Nothing!” he lamented.” Once again, he’s the first one in doing the impossible. We should inquire the wizard.” he decided, while Aaaaarrrgghh! sniffed the air, looking for a cat.” He’s the only one that can give us the reason behind that lunacy. Half human and half Troll! Nonetheless, I can comprehend that’s the only way to defeat Gunmar right now, but, my dear Aaaaarrrgghh!, I have the fear that our Jim is lost forever.”</p>
<p>Some Trolls complained. Blinky’s phone, with a melodious music that humans called "Three Little Maids", was ringing a couple of boxes away. Blinky had accepted that the phone was quite useful for communication, but he couldn’t stand to carry it everywhere. Since he had found it in the forest, his friends had customized it with a background photo of the five of them and the ringtone, which Claire was able to recognize the third time Blinky sang it. </p>
<p>“Bah”bra”ra?” asked Aaaaarrrgghh!. Blinky nodded and continued listening.  </p>
<p>“The high school? We’re coming.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Toby and Claire had sneaked into the high school at night several times. The empty halls were a good spot for hiding. However, finding Jim wasn’t an easy task. Claire felt her heart breaking when she entered their classroom and found out that Jim had carved his name over his table, as a desperate attempt to not being forgotten. Toby, after checking the restrooms, went to the P.T. class. He was going to turn back when he heard a noise. </p>
<p>“Jim?”</p>
<p>His sneakers echoed. </p>
<p>“I know you’re there.” he said, getting closer to the bleachers. His best friend was doing the opposite, trying to get as far as he could.<br/>“Jim.”</p>
<p>Jim roared, like a cornered cat. Toby remembered all the times he had comforted Jim after Coach Lawrence’s difficult classes, and how Jim had comforted him after an hour and a half of the teacher scoffing him. <br/>Toby knew that Claire was confused, because Jim was still her boyfriend, and she ignored how much his new situation would affect their relationship. He wasn’t as worried. He thought that, with all that they have been through together, it didn’t matter than Jim would have a little different puberty. He was feeling guilty of thinking that his best friend looked cooler with his new appearance, that he was destined to bigger things than he could imagine. For him, everything was starting to make sense. Except for Merlin dismantling the motorbike, of course.</p>
<p>“It’s okay.” he said, trying to reassure him.” It’s me. It’s Tobes. Look, if you just...”</p>
<p>“Toby!” Claire had just opened the gymnasium door. </p>
<p>“He’s here!” announced Toby, cheerfuly.</p>
<p>Jim ran off. He didn’t want to be with them, because he shouldn’t do it. He easily climbed Coach Lawrence’s famous rope and perched over a beam.</p>
<p>“Jim, wait.”</p>
<p>Jim’s heart jumped when he heard Claire’s voice. He had to make them understand that everything had ended, that he couldn’t be with them anymore. </p>
<p>“Don’t you get it?” he shouted from the heights.” I’m not Jim anymore! Go away!”</p>
<p>If he wasn’t Jim anymore, he didn’t need his friends. He didn’t need anyone. That last visit to his high school had only made him more depressed. He went out the window, with a roar. </p>
<p>“He’s going to the roof.” whispered Toby.</p>
<p>Claire extended the Shadow Staff. Jim arrived to the tallest part of the building, finally feeling alone. He didn’t like that, but he knew he had to say goodbye to his friends if he was going to live as a Troll, if there wasn’t enough humanity left in him to be with them. </p>
<p>“Jim.” said a voice in his back.</p>
<p>He saw Claire, just coming out of one of her portals, and he hide. Claire could conceal her feelings as much as she wanted, being that good of an actress, but he was able to smell her fear. Jim knew he couldn’t be with her anymore. Every time he noticed he wasn’t as human as he was trying to convince himself, he also noticed that it was really unlikely that she would accept him like that. He hadn’t feared as much Toby, Blinky or Aaaaarrrgghh!’s reaction, but the one of his mother and, even more, Claire’s.<br/>From that short greeting in the hospital fund-raiser dinner, the last thing he could have imagined was going out with someone like Claire. Without her, he wouldn’t had been able of most of his feats as a Trollhunter. But all that was over. Being more part Troll, being more Trollhunter, he had to work alone, because that had always been his destiny. <br/>“Destiny...”, he remembered, while tears covered his eyes. </p>
<p>“Please, Jim, don’t run away.” he heard she pleaded.” Whatever you are... I love you.”</p>
<p>Jim jumped after hearing this words. Nothing had prepared him for that, as he was so convinced that Claire was going to be repulsed with his new appearance. But Claire had thought about it and, after the initial fright, she had accepted the change. It had only took one of their trainings to know that Jim was still Jim, no matter what Merlin said, that the part Troll was the outside part and that, inside, he was the same human as always; the human that had given that passionate speech wearing that shining armor, the human that had  transgressed unsuspected bounds to rescue her baby brother from the worst place ever and the one that had fought evil gracefuly. Jim couldn’t be the Trollhunter alone, and they all knew that very well. </p>
<p>“I love you too, Jimbo.” said Toby, breathless, climbing the firefighting stairs.” But let’s talk on the ground. I’m just a tiny bit tired of running after you.”</p>
<p>Jim couldn’t help it and went up the vent to hear what his friends had to say. </p>
<p>“I understand what you’re going through.” continued Claire.” You’re not Jim anymore. But you’re still someone we all care about.”</p>
<p>Toby nodded and they both looked at him, smiling. </p>
<p>“I can’t fight Gunmar and be the person you want me to be.” answered Jim. </p>
<p>“We’re here in this roof for you.”</p>
<p>“Especially me, man.” complained Toby.” I just climbed three stories for you!”</p>
<p>“And maybe you feel like everything has changed, but only the outside stuff. Inside, you’re still you.”</p>
<p>“And we’re better for it, Jimbo.”</p>
<p>Jim was lost in his thoughts. They were right. He could look more Trollish in the outside, but still be himself inside. All his humanity was trapped in those new limitations and those new sensations. </p>
<p>“Maybe your old life is over,” continued Toby.” but that doesn’t  mean we can’t be part of your new one.”</p>
<p>The door that leaded to the roof opened. Strickler and Barbara went out of it, quite worried. </p>
<p>“Jim, we’re here for you.” said Barbara.</p>
<p>He moved away from them. No matter how much they insisted, nothing was going to be like before. Maybe he was still human inside, but, what was the point of that? </p>
<p>“I can’t live in your world anymore.” he said.” I can’t be in the daylight. I can’t eat dinner.”</p>
<p>“But you can let us help you.”</p>
<p>Barbara reached for his son, her hand up, until Jim stopped at the edge of the roof.  Blinky and Aaarrrgghh! had just arrived. Jim screamed when he saw Blinky who, placed on the hand of his big friend, was going to climb the roof. </p>
<p>“Master Jim, where are you going in such a hurry?” asked.</p>
<p>Jim tried to walk away, but Blinky had carefully chosen his words. </p>
<p>“There seems to be something different about you. Why, with a few more eyes and arms, we could be related!”</p>
<p>“Troll brother.” said Aaarrrgghh!, having some problems to climb on his own.</p>
<p>Jim had to laugh. But he was so confused. He had two Trolls by his side and, in front of him, the four people that he loved the most. And he didn’t belong to any of their worlds. </p>
<p>“What am I, Blinky?” he asked, even though he knew that even the most intelligent Troll wouldn’t be able to answer that.</p>
<p>“When I gaze upon you, do you know what I see?”</p>
<p>Jim shook his head.</p>
<p>“I see a champion. A friend. A son.” he paused.”A magnificent son.” </p>
<p>He extended his arms. Jim let him hug him. The emptiness he had felt for the last hours was starting to fade out. </p>
<p>“I’m scared.” he admitted.</p>
<p>“Goodness gracious, who isn’t?” said Blinky. </p>
<p>“He’ll be fine now.” said Strickler, while Barbara smiled without wanting to. Toby got closer. </p>
<p>“Hey, think of it this way, you’re like a Nougat Nummy.”</p>
<p>“A what?” asked Jim, grinning. What did he had in common with the his friend’s favorite chocolate bar?  </p>
<p>“You know, a sweet, velvety nougat mixed with a crunchy chocolate cookie crumble. You’re one part best friend, one part... new friend. Troll Jimbo.”</p>
<p>Claire had gotten closer too. Smiling, she caressed him. Jim looked at her in the eyes and knew there was no fear in them. Some slow clapping made the joy of the reunion, which could have ended in a big group hug, disappear.</p>
<p>“Splendid.” said Merlin, coming to them.” Team Trollhunter is back together. I knew you would all figure it out. Ah, this has been rather heartwarming, but unless you plan to hug Gunmar to death, I advise we make ready. Because, as you say these days: the fight is on.”</p>
<p>The three smiled sheepishly. How much time he had been watching them? They started to go down, while Jim looked at the city from up there for the last time. He knew that the most important battle of his life was about to start and, with someone like Merlin, maybe he won’t get all the answers, but he was sure that, someway, everything was going to be okay.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>